


lip service

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Smut, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: dallas’ blood doesn’t know where to go, his head or his dick.
Relationships: Dallas | Sniping Soup/Eric | TheDooo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	lip service

**Author's Note:**

> today's stream gave me a few ideas and here we are :) i'm finally back!! i missed writing!   
> hope u enjoy!

if he had known that rough hands would feel this good on his skin, dallas would’ve given in sooner.

now that they cup his cheeks, knead at his muscles, pull his hair and caress his jawline he can’t get enough of them.

“ _ wider _ ” comes in a low rumbling tone from above him and dallas obliges, lips falling further apart and a moan escapes him when he feels eric’s tip rest on his upper lip. a tiny part of him wants to beg but he thinks the sounds that are coming out of him are doing the trick going by how warm eric’s hands feel and how heavily the man is breathing.

dallas can’t really see his face from this position. he’s laying on his back on eric’s bed, head slightly hanging off the edge and eric is kneeling in front of him, cock hard and ready to absolutely destroy dallas. 

dallas’ blood doesn’t know where to go, his head or his dick. he feels like he doesn’t have enough for both and when eric moves his hands away from his jawline to pull up his pink pleated skirt, securing it higher on his midsection to reveal his cock properly, dallas decides all his blood is definitely going to his dick. 

“ _ god _ , you’re so fucking-”

“shut up. open up” eric cuts him off and one of his hands falls down to his cock and he guides it forward into dallas’ awaiting mouth. 

the older pushes in steadily and dallas whines at the weight of it on the roof of his mouth. it’s hot and slick and incredible and he’s surprised and proud of how easily he’s taking it, given how bad his gag reflex used to be before he started training his throat. all for this. all for eric.

when eric’s in deep enough, one of his hands goes back to dallas’ cheek and the other on the back of his neck.

“ _ f-fuck _ ” eric stutters out when he bottoms out and dallas purrs around his length, causing eric to tighten his hold on him. he feels like he’s about to suffocate and the fear goes straight to his dick, making him shiver in pure adrenaline and pleasure.

eric starts moving slowly at first, pulling back to the tip and going back in at a torturous pace but dallas knows he’s doing it to let him get used to his length so he lets him.

it doesn’t take long until he gets impatient though so he lifts his arms to circle eric’s thighs, wanting to pull him closer but eric stops altogether when he senses what dallas is trying to do.

“no touching. hands on the sheets.” 

dallas whines around his cock but does as he’s told. it’s a shame really. he wanted to feel eric’s smooth legs tense up as he fucked his throat but he’s sure he’ll have other chances.

eric pulls out slowly again and dallas doesn’t expect him to suddenly slam in with bruising force and he chokes a little, unprepared but grateful. his throat closes and the quick wet slide is heavenly. he feels every vein and every little ridge this way and all he hears are wet sounds mixing with eric’s heavy breaths and whispered curses.

after a few strong thrusts, eric’s hand moves to the front of dallas’ neck and he feels eric’s breath hitch in his throat. 

“i can see the outline of it.” he murmurs in stupor, almost breaking character, and he wraps his rough fingers around dallas’ neck and squeezes briefly as he’s slamming in. 

tears form at the corner of the blonde’s eyes, exertion finally catching up to him but he closes them for a moment, takes a deep breath through his nose and relaxes his throat and it works like a charm.

“ _ god _ , dallas… you should see yourself right now.” 

he hums in response, gripping hard at the sheets to refrain himself from touching, doesn’t matter what. his own cock, eric’s legs, his skirt or his own neck to feel eric inside of him. 

“such a pretty little slut.” eric says, every word matching a thrust. in and out, in and out. “so good.  _ so _ good, baby. you feel amazing.”

dallas starts tearing up at the pet name, his hips bucking up, searching for friction he doesn’t find. he’s getting close to the edge, body tense as a violin string and he whines but the sound doesn’t come out right.

eric increases the pace and it’s clear he’s chasing his own pleasure now and dallas feels like a toy made to be fucked and used and he loves every bit of it, tingles running down his spine, fingertips getting numb. it might be a little too extreme but they talked about this, both agreed to it and they know their own limits, know when to call it all off if it gets unbearable so dallas lets himself go completely, falls to this man’s mercy and desire. 

“fuck, i’m-  _ so _ close.” eric stutters in his high voice and he’s too out of it to realize he shouldn’t use it. dallas finds it even hotter, how much the boy is losing control, how different this eric is to everyday eric.

dallas moans at a particular hard thrust and one of eric’s hands finds his pretty blonde locks and pulls, using them as an anchor to go further, to fuck harder and dallas’ eyes fling open when eric buries himself impossibly deep as both their hips stutter at the same time. he’s not sure eric groans as he comes right down his throat, his ears are having some trouble hearing anything other than his own heartbeat but he’s sure the boy sounded heavenly. 

dallas makes a mess of his own stomach, coming untouched and probably harder than he’s ever done.

eric slowly pulls out, pulls his panties back on and fixes his skirt all while maintaining eye contact with dallas. the blonde can’t be sure since his eyes are unfocused and tired after having cried but he sees there’s still fire in eric’s. dark irides staring holes into him like the older wants to drown him in them and dallas shivers at the intensity.

eric puts his hands on the mattress on either side of dallas’ head and lowers himself until his lips touch dallas’ ruined mouth. 

the kiss is slow and without tongue, just a prolonged peck but it feels amazing and the thought of eric probably tasting himself is enough to almost make dallas hard again. 

“you did so well.” eric hums against his lips and dallas smiles softly but it dies quickly when he feels his neck cramp up. 

“wait, let me help you up.” eric puts both his hands under the blonde’s neck and with a common effort, dallas is fully back on the bed and now he’s staring at his boyfriend and all he wants is to have him in his arms.

he makes grabby hands at him and his eyes cannot help but wander all over eric’s body when the man stands up before crawling on the bed like a cat. 

the way he’s dressed should be illegal. he had fishnets on before. they peeked from atop the edge of his skirt, hugging his abs and dallas had peppered his sensitive skin with kisses until it got red. now, all he can see is the baby pink pleated skirt, a few more crinkles on it than before but oh so pretty on eric. how he can look so angelic and beautiful but also be so strong and imposing is beyond dallas but he loves the contrast more than anything in the world.

the older lays down on his side right next to dallas and the blonde turns his head to look at him to find deep dark eyes staring back.

“fuck me dressed like this next?” he asks, lifting his hand to trace eric’s jawline. eric grabs his hand and presses a kiss on his palm, closing his eyes in the process and humming.

“only if you call me  _ daddy _ or  _ sir _ .”

dallas huffs then smirks “what about both?” he turns on his side and places his free hand on eric’s lower back, pressing them close again, ignoring how sticky and disgusting they are. 

eric places dallas’ hand on his own heart and steals a quick peck from him, smiling against his lips right after.

“if you stained my favorite skirt with your cum just now, you can forget about it.”

dallas’ eyes widen and he backs away to check if he actually did but before he can look, eric pushes him against the mattress again and gets on top of him. dallas forgets all about it in a second.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this one's for vanthot and gAdgEt920 :) <3


End file.
